


Little Things

by witchfutaba



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchfutaba/pseuds/witchfutaba
Summary: As tight-knit a friend group as they may be, the Phantom Thieves are not particularly perceptive to each others' needs. Makoto alters some things to make her boyfriend feel more comfortable.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Little Things

The first time Makoto notices Ryuji flinch, it's during the course of a meeting. Everyone is putting forward their ideas on targets, banter is flowing across the musty attic table, the warm smell of a nutty roast permeates the air, and nothing is particularly out of the ordinary. It's when Ann slaps her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to accentuate the punchline of a joke that Makoto sees him lock up, even if just for a second. His eyes glaze over, his shoulders hunch, his fists ball up, before he recovers quickly and finds it in him to laugh at the joke, not really sure what it was. 

So, when going to touch him, she always makes sure to ask if the contact is okay. The warm smile he gives makes it worth it.

The second time occurs during a particularly gruelling Mementos run. The group is running on fumes, and having done three requests people are starting to question exactly what is keeping their leader on his feet. Tensions are high in the bus, trundling along with the occasional bump causing a cry of outbreak as peoples' heads hit the roof. Even if the other thieves are busy with their own business, Fox cursing as another pencil tip snaps trying to sketch, Oracle tapping away aggressively at her laptop, Queen's guard never lowers. It's because of this that she notices Skull is curled in on himself ever so slightly. His breath is shallow, his hands are wrapped around his stomach, and though she cannot see through his mask she knows the empty facial expression that goes with that feeling all too well.

So, the next time she sees him experiencing that horrible onset of dread, she holds him close, strokes his hair, tells him all the reasons he matters. His quiet sobs into her shoulder make it worth it.

The third time is when they're alone together, comfortable in the silence of each others' company. While Ryuji's apartment is by no means spacious it certainly isn't as cramped as the other thieves would believe. Morning sun drifts through tattered blinds, illuminating the couch they lie on intertwined in each others' arms as Ryuji holds a latest instalment of his favourite manga between a finger and thumb, stroking his girlfriend's hair with his other hand. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed, however Makoto's gaze shifts up to meet his eyes when he shifts a little, mildly uncomfortable as his throat swallows.

"Hey, uh... I... ah, jeez. I love you, Makoto."

As new to relationships as she is, she doesn't need prompting to take his cheek in her hand and drag his surprised face into hers, laying her forehead on his and giggling to herself as he melts into relief at her words.

"I love you too, Ryuji."

**Author's Note:**

> you know what they say when no one writes fics of your favourite ship  
> write it yourself


End file.
